


Душ

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Harry Lockhart Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Shower Sex, Гарри Локхарта следует обнять, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Секс в душе, Упоминание изнасилования, хёрт/комфорт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Лишь секунд через тридцать Перри осознал — что-то не так.
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Perry van Shrike
Kudos: 10





	Душ

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Shower](https://ennui-blue-lite.livejournal.com/25780.html) авторства ennui_blue_lite.  
Разрешение на перевод запрошено.

Вода лилась на спину Гарри, стекала по обнажённой коже к водостоку. Гарри отчаянно застонал, и стон эхом отозвался от отделанных кафелем цвета яичной скорлупы стен, в которые он упирался руками.  
Перри скользнул рукой по его бедру и подумал: «Это самая сексуальная штука в мире».  
Он провёл пальцами по левой ягодице, поглаживая покрытую волосками — куда большим количеством волосков, чем привык Перри, честно говоря — кожу. Мужчины в Эл-Эй, что натуралы, что геи, обычно выбривались начисто во всех местах. Гарри же был сравнительно, ну, заросшим, и Перри с удивлением обнаружил, что он не против. Гарри это шло, волосы на его теле были жёсткие, неухоженные — совсем как сам Гарри. Но всё же — его палец скользнул между ягодицами, вызвав у Гарри новый стон — однажды он познакомит Гарри с бритвой и узнает, как тот будет выглядеть в колготках и на высоких каблуках.  
— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнул Гарри, подставив лицо под потоки воды. — Перри, пожалуйста? Сделай что-нибудь?  
— Тихо, — не грубым, но достаточно твёрдым, чтобы до Гарри дошло, тоном отозвался Перри. Пацан никогда не затыкался. Нет, какой пацан, мысленно ругнул себя Перри. Гарри уже тридцать пять. Конечно, иногда казалось, что по умственному развитию ему не больше двенадцати, но...  
Не лучшая тема для раздумий, когда его пальцы в заднице Гарри. Когда Гарри ноет, словно развратный девственник:  
— О да, пожалуйста, Перри! То, что надо, ну же...  
— Ш-ш-ш, — Перри накрыл ладонью его незатыкающийся рот. — Терпение. — Каким-то чудом Гарри понял намёк и притих, дав Перри спокойно продолжить.  
Гарри не был девственником, даже в этом плане. Перри не считал, но... где-то раз двадцать? Это была очень познавательная неделя для них обоих.  
Перри потянулся к душу и перенаправил струю в сторону, затем вновь закрыл Гарри рот. Вне сомнений, Гарри опять будет болтать без умолку, как всегда. Перри уже дважды к этому времени затыкал ему рот кляпом, чтобы остановить его пересказ происходящего. Но в душе кляпов нет. Ничего, сгодится и рука.  
Он осторожно вынул пальцы — у Гарри наверняка уже всё ныло — и быстро смазал себя, вошёл, прежде чем вода успела бы смыть смазку.  
— М-м-м... — громко выдохнул Перри. Такой тесный. Гарри был таким тесным, до сих пор ещё новичок во всём этом, и столько нужно было ему показать...  
Лишь секунд через тридцать Перри осознал — что-то не так. Ни стонов. Ни всхлипываний. Ни приглушённого его рукой «да, Перри, вот так». Гарри молчал.  
— Гарри? — он убрал руку, положив её Гарри на плечо.  
Гарри не ответил. Его плечи напряглись, но он продолжал стоять, расставив ноги и прислонившись лбом об кафель, прижав к стене над головой руки с широко раздвинутыми пальцами.  
— Гарри, в чём дело? Гарри! Тебе больно? Я поранил тебя?  
— Я в порядке. Продолжай, — Гарри был не в порядке. Его голос был слабым и отстранённым, и внезапно Перри стало страшно. Он медленно вышел и прижал Гарри к груди.  
— Гарри, ты дрожишь, — оглядываясь в будущем на эту минуту, Перри благодарил все высшие силы, что не последовал своему первому порыву. Потому что он был уверен тогда — у Гарри началась гетеропаника. «Прости, Перри, я так больше не могу, но это была весёлая неделька, я позвоню тебе, если вдруг когда-нибудь снова захочу гейского секса» и так далее. С ним такое уже случалось, и он был готов заорать.  
Но гневная тирада замерла на губах, как только он заглянул Гарри в лицо. За те девять месяцев, что они знали друг друга, Перри несколько раз видел его плачущим — когда уехала Хармони, и после пары особо мрачных дел — и видел теперь, что Гарри вот-вот разрыдается. У Перри сжалось сердце. Гарри выглядел таким испуганным.  
— Пошли, — Перри выключил воду и вытянул Гарри из душа на ванный коврик. Он схватил большое полотенце и закутал в него Гарри, взял ещё одно для себя.  
— Поговори со мной, Гарри, — Перри отвёл Гарри в спальню, уложил своего дрожащего партнёра в кровать. — Что случилось?  
— Нет, я норм, правда, ничего страшного, — Гарри упёр невидящие, полные отчаяния глаза в потолок. — Прости, — добавил он сдавленным голосом.  
Это было слишком. Перри не желал видеть Гарри в таком состоянии. Забравшись под одеяло, он притянул Гарри к себе, прислонив спиной к своей груди.  
— Ты чего-то боишься?  
— Нет, — ответил Гарри, и Перри понял по его голосу, что Гарри всё же расплакался. Так что Перри стал целовать его — его плечи, волосы, шею. Нежно, ни на что не намекая — это были поцелуи утешения, а не прелюдии.  
— Прости, — повторил Гарри.  
— Всё хорошо. Что случилось?  
— Я... Это глупо, правда, — всхлип — жуть неловко. — Перри почувствовал, что Гарри подобрал ноги, прижав колени к животу. — Я просто вспомнил... кое-что. Было пару лет назад. Это тупо. Прости.  
— Прекрати извиняться. Ты как будто и не ты, когда так говоришь, — вода стекала с волос Гарри на подушку, и Перри, протянув руку, запустил пальцы во влажные пряди. Пару лет назад. Пару лет назад Гарри поймали на ограблении винного магазина, и он провёл десять месяцев в... Ох.  
Перри сглотнул. Ему нужно было знать наверняка.  
— Это когда ты был в тюрьме? — начал он, надеясь услышать «нет». — Кто-то...  
— Давай не будем раздувать из мухи слона? В смысле, да, я сам же раздул, но я надеялся, может, мы не станем ломать трагикомедию дальше?  
— Гарри, я...  
— Ладно, что уж там, давай. Смейся.  
— Сме... — Перри приподнял бровь. — Гарри, с какого, бля, перепугу, ты решил, будто я стану смеяться над тем, что тебя изнасиловали в тюрьме? — Гарри вздрогнул. — Серьёзно, вот так ты обо мне думаешь?  
— Я не... Это... Это же смешно, Перри. Знаешь, мелкий парень в тюрьме, не роняй мыло, ха-ха?  
— Я не думаю, что это смешно, — Перри поджал губы.  
— Ричи считал, что это уморительно, — тихо сказал Гарри.  
— Ричи был мудаком.  
Гарри ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он повернулся к Перри и прижался лицом к его груди. Перри потёрся носом о мокрые волосы.  
— Почему именно сейчас? — спросил он — подразумевая «почему не предыдущие почти две дюжины раз, когда я оттрахивал тебя до полного изнеможения». — Это из-за душа или...  
— В основном из-за ладони на губах. Наверное. Один тип любил дождаться, когда я отвернусь, и схватить меня за голову, как... я не знаю. Может, из-за душа тоже. Прости, Перри, я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал... — у Гарри вновь потекли слёзы.  
— Эй, — Перри ещё крепче прижал к себе Гарри, хотя это было непросто. Он сглотнул. Нужно было что-то сказать. Это была его работа — он заботился о Гарри, потому что Гарри явно не в состоянии позаботиться о себе.  
Но Перри был не так уж уверен в своих силах в этот момент.  
— Эй, — повторил Перри. Утешитель из него был хреновый. — Что для тебя сделать? — прошептал он Гарри на ухо.  
— Не отпускай меня, — выдавил Гарри сквозь рыдания.  
— Не отпущу. Обещаю.  
— Не бросай меня, — добавил Гарри.  
— Я рядом. Я рядом, Гарри, — он провёл губами по его щеке, коснулся лёгким поцелуем губ. — Я никуда не уйду.  
— Прости, — прошептал Гарри.  
— Ш-ш-ш. Спи.  
И Гарри уснул.


End file.
